The Magic School Bus
Summary The Magic School Bus is a sentient bus owned by Mrs. Frizzle, a third-grade teacher at Walkerfield Elementary School. It is often used to take the children of Mrs. Frizzle's class on unconventional field trips using its array of magical powers. While Mrs. Frizzle and her pet lizard, Liz, are the only certified drivers of the bus, it is simple enough for a student to drive. The origin of the bus is unknown. However, the series finale reveals that Mrs. Frizzle's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather, Redbeard the Pirate owned a similar vehicle known as the Magical Spanish Galleon, suggesting that either the Magic School Bus is a descendant of the Magic Spanish Galleon or Mrs. Frizzle's family possesses the secret to making magical vehicles, such as the bus itself. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C Name: The Magic School Bus Origin: The Magic School Bus Pilots: Ms. Frizzle Gender: None Age: Unknown Classification: Sentient magic school bus owned by Ms. Frizzle Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vehicular Physiology, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Flight, Time Travel, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Gravity Manipulation, Temperature Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Immersion (Can enter movies), Magic, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Can make soundwaves and surf on them), Fragrance Manipulation, Duplication, Animal Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Resistance to Magma Manipulation (Was completely unaffected from swimming in lava and being in a volcanic eruption) Attack Potency: Star level (Scooped up enough star dust to make a small star and compressed matter into a star) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Easily able to travel hundreds of lightyears in less than four hours) Lifting Strength: Stellar (Its hands grew larger than a star) Striking Strength: Star Class Durability: Large Star level (Survived a supernova point-blank) Stamina: Extremely high (Can travel the galaxy at speeds far greater than light without signs of tiring, yet still needs gas to run on) Range: Hundreds of lightyears Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High (Regularly teaches about a vast variety of different subjects. As well as having a much more in depth knowledge and experience of them due to its powers. Being able to experience functions of the human body or the entire universe firsthand) Weaknesses: Relies on the Mesmerglober and Shrinkerscope for powers Feats: '''Respect threads '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Size Shifting: Able to control the size of itself and others, being able to shrink down to microscopic size and enlarge itself to the size of celestial bodies such as planets and stars); through its size shifting, it can increase its gravitational pull and the weight/mass of those on board. * Shape Shifting: Changes the shape of itself and others at will, ranging from animals to objects to substances such as water and is even able to turn itself and others into light. * Time Manipulation: The Magic School Bus is able to travel back and forward through time (by millions of years) and can manipulate time to hasten the growth of something such as plants, chickens and coral reefs, the latter Ms. Frizzle states would have taken hundreds of years in real time. * Simulation/Movie Teleportation: Can travel and put people into movies or computer simulations. Others Notable Victories: Cell (Dragon Ball) Cell's profile (Fight takes place in space 7,000 miles apart, Cell is in semi-perfect form and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Thanos' profile (Both were at their strongest, fight took place in Wakanda, the Bus was bloodlusted and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Magic School Bus Category:Book Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Machines Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Light Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Vehicles Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Stone Walls Category:Fragrance Users Category:PBS Kids Category:Size Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Heat Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Sound Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Animal Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 4 Category:Scholastic Publishing